Fluttershy mata al universo MLP
by djbrandonsan17
Summary: tras un hechizo de cambio de personalidad lanzado por twilight, las cosas comenzaran a ponerse feas en poniville y toda equestria, empezando con la desaparición de la portadora del elemento de la generosidad(advertencia: violencia y lenguaje fuerte).
1. Chapter 1

**hola, como están escritores y lectores de fanfics, bueno hace mucho que leo fanfics de MLP, y hoy por fin tengo la oportunidad de unirme a los escritores, e estado con esta idea por un buen rato, y es hora de sacarla a la luz, espero que sea de su agrado, bueno que comience la lectura (del fic claro).**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 1: hechizo de cambio de personalidad<strong>

Eran las 9:30 am. el sol ya había sido levantado por celestia, los aves cantaban como es de costumbre cada mañana, varios ponis ya estaban levantados y rondando por todo ponyville, entre ellos la poni amarilla fluttershy, quien se dirigía a la biblioteca del pueblo, luego de entrar se encontró con twilight sparkle quien era la encargada de la biblioteca

-hola twilight-dijo fluttershy

-hola fluttershy, como as estado-

-mm no me quejo, e logrado conseguir comida para mis animalitos a precios bajos, pero mi conejito angel no quiere comer, me preguntaba si tendrías un libro de recetas-

-claro déjame buscar, ah pero antes me harías un favor-dijo twilight

-claro, haría cualquier cosa por una amiga-

-okey, e estado practicando un hechizo de cambio de personalidad, y me gustaria probarlo contigo-explico twilight

-claro, pero ese hechizo como me afectara?-pregunto fluttershy

-bueno el libro de donde lo saque dice que siendo usado por novatos solo transformara la personalidad en todo lo opuesto-explico

-pero según lo que los demás dicen de mi, yo soy muy buena, eso no me haría extremadamente mala-

-no creo, recuerda cuando discord ataco, solo te iso muy molesta, pero no como para ser "extremadamente mala"-

-oh esta bien, dispara cuando quieras-dijo y poniendo posición firme ante twilight

-okey, aquí vamos- dijo antes de que su cuerno empezara a ser rodeado por un aura violeta y luego lanzar un rayo del mismo color hacia fluttershy

la poni amarilla, luego de ser impactada por el rayo, se veia muy aturdida.

-¿fluttershy estas bien?-pregunto twilight-no lo se tu me ves bien pedazo de perra-dijo fluttershy con su voz en un tono mucho mas grueso para luego darle un puñetazo (en este caso seria un ¿cascotazo?) a twilight en la cara mandándola hacia la pared, a la poni lavanda le sangraba la nariz y también un poco la boca, la había lastimado una de sus mejores amigas, luego de unos momentos ella se da cuenta de que su amiga se le acercaba lentamente y con una mirada que decía todas sus intenciones, antes de que ocurriera lo que su amiga tenia planeando, twilight lanzo nuevamente el hechizo dándole fuertemente en la cabeza, cambiando la personalidad maligna de fluttershy a su personalidad tímida y dulce como la de antes.

-*cof* *cof* ¿twilight? ¿que ocurrió?-pregunto fluttershy al ver el rostro con sangre de twilight.

-nada fluttershy, solo me tropecé-decía mientras pensaba- es mejor que no lo sepa, no se perdonaria en toda la vida-

-estas segura? parece que te diste un muy buen golpe-

-si fluttershy estoy segura, solo tengo que empezar a caminar con mas cuidado-

-mmmm...okey, ya tienes el libro?-

-sii, dame un segundo-

pasaron varios minutos hasta que twilight encontrara el libro

-ten fluttershy espero que te sirva-

-gracias twilight nos vemos- dijo fluttershy antes de salir del establecimiento

en eso baja spike

-twilight, twlight, que paso hoy varios ruidos hace unos minutos-

-escuchaste ruidos raros, y bajas luego de ¡5 MINUTOS!-Dijo con ira

-es que estaba terminando de leer mi cómic "deadpool mata a todo el universo marvel"-

-y si hubieran robado algo spike-

-no creo que fuera una situación que tu no puedas controlar-

-mmm muy cierto spike-

y así fue el día después de lo sucedido con fluttershy, todo normal y simple, con los típicos problemas de sus otras amigas que luego de ser resueltos enseñaban una gran lección, un dia como cualquiera.

lo peor vendria al dia sieguiente

.

.

.

.

.

continuara

* * *

><p><strong>y...que les pareció, se que estuvo un poco aburrido y corto pero es el inicio del fic, lo jugoso vendrá pronto no se preocupen, dejen sus reviews y demás, nos vemos pronto.<strong>

**CHAAAAU!**


	2. Bloody Flutter

**hola hola hola**

**bueno hoy les presento el 2 cap de este fic :), si lo leíste por favor deja un review.**

**muchas gracias.**

* * *

><p>eran las 1 de la mañana en poniville, todos los ponis se encontraban durmiendo a excepción de algunos que andaban de fiesta.<p>

mientras, en una casa un tanto alejada del pueblo, se encontraba fluttershy, durmiendo y sudando al mismo tiempo lo que daba a entender que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

**pesadilla de fluttershy**

en un lugar totalmente obscuro y vació se encontraba fluttershy caminando.

-¡hoolaa!, ¡hay alguien aquí!-pregunto asustada

-oh si que hay alguien-dijo una voz macabra y femenina

-¿quien anda hay?-dijo ahora mas asustada

-¿como? ¿acaso no me recuerdas?, porque yo si me acuerdo de ti- dijo la voz macabra mientras se acercaba mas y mas a fluttershy, cada paso lo hacia mas visible a los ojos de la poni.

-¿no recuerdas, cuando fuimos con twilight?,no me digas que no recuerdas que paso luego de que el rayo nos golpeo-dijo la voz a ya muy cerca de fluttershy.

-no entiendo que dices, por favor dime quien eres-dijo en forma de suplica

-esa respuesta es simple mi amiga, yo soy...-dijo antes de ya estar al lado de fluttershy, la poni misteriosa igual a fluttershy, solo que tenia grandes ojeras,el color de su melena y cola estaba mas desgastado, un corte en la oreja derecha y una cutie mark de una daga ensangrentada

-bloody flutter-dijo para luego darle una apuñalada en el pecho

* * *

><p>-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-grito fluttershy ya despierta y asustada<p>

-creo que esta noche no podre dormir-dijo fluttershy

mas tarde a las 10 a.m.

fluttershy se dirigía nuevamente a la biblioteca con mucho sueño, sentía que debía contarle de su sueño a twilight, podría tener un gran significado.

-hola fluttershy-saludo rarity apareciendo repentinamente al lado de fluttershy

-hola rarity-

-fluttershy me podrías hacer un favor, necesito probar unos vestidos, podrías ser mi modelo-

-claro rarity-

**mas tarde en la casa de rarity**

-okey fluttershy, no te muevas-dijo rarity mientras fluttershy estaba en una posición incomoda en la que tenia que hacer mucho equilibro para no caer.

fluttershy gira su cabeza hacia un lado, estaba un espejo que dejaba ver todo su cuerpo,su rostro, estaba con unas grandes ojeras por la falta de sueño, lo que le recordaba al poni de su sueño, al ver su cara pego un grito.

-un poco mas, un corte aquí y..-dijo antes de escuchar el grito de fluttershy, lo que iso que se alterara y le clavara no muy profundo la aguja en la cutie mark de fluttershy haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera con toda la cara en el piso

-o por celestia, ¿fluttershy te encuentras bien?-dijo preocupada la modista

-*suspiro* jejeje ya volví-dijo fluttershy con un tono de voz mas grueso a lo usual mientras se levantándose

-¿fluttershy estas bien? ¿que le pasa a tu cutie mark?-dijo al ver que su cutie mark estaba brillando mientras bajaba una gota de sangre.

-oh rarity, tu pedazo de zorra, me as traído devuelta-dijo fluttershy con una sonrisa macabra y empezando a dirigirse a la cocina de la casa de rarity

ya en la cocina, habré un cajón de la mesada, toma un cuchillo de cocina con su ala y vuelve a dirigirse hacia rarity

-sabes rarity, no me gusta que me lastimen, y menos en mi cutie mark, pero, como me has traído de vuelta, tendré piedad de ti- dijo para luego apuñalar a rarity en su cutie mark

-¡aAAAAAAAAAAAH!, ¡fluttershy QUE HACES!-grito rarity mientras de su cutie mark caía mucha sangre.

-¡que? ¿que quieres mas?- dijo y luego giro el cuchillo aun adentro de rarity

-AAAAAAAAAAaaaa...-eso fue suficiente para que rarity se desmayara del dolor.

-mmjmjmjm jajajaja, rarity te vez muy sexy de rojo, jajajajaj-se burlaba

-okey rarity, nos iremos a un lugar muy lindo, pero antes tengo que hacer que este estúpido pueblo me de crédito por la decoración que le di a tu piso-refiriéndose a la sangre derramada en el suelo- y aprovechando que hoy festejando en las lejanías del pueblo, le aremos una decoración a otro local, ya que a ti te gusta ser tan generosa-dijo

**tres horas despues**

-y rainbow te gusto la fiesta que dieron los señores cake-dijo pinki pie

-no estuvo mal pero me hubiera gustado mas que ...¡QUE CARAJO PASO AQUÍ!-dijo rainbow al ver varias casas con manchas de sangre.

todo el pueblo estaba murmurando cosas, aterrados y confundidos.

-oigan, miren aquí esta escrito algo- dijo un poni señalando una escritura echa con sangre

-que dice- dijo otro acercándose

luego de un rato un gran numero de ponis estaban al rededor de la escritura

-creo que dice ¿blansi thunder?-dijo un poni

-déjenme pasar, creo que yo puedo descifrarlo- dijo twilight pasando al frente y empezando a leer

-y que dice- pregunto un poni

-dice...blo..ody..fluutteerr-dijo forzadamente ya que apenas se entendía.

**mientras en otro lugar**

-y ya llegamos- dijo fluttershy

-ah don..donde...esta..mos..fluttershy-dijo rarity con miedo

-estamos en un cuarto secreto de mi casa-dijo-a y por favor no me llames fluttershy, llámame...-tomo la cara de rarity con sus cascos y la acerco a su cara-...llámame...Bloody flutter-

.

.

.

.

.

.

continuara

* * *

><p><strong>y que les pareció, les gusto, espero que si<strong>

**bloody flutter significa: aleteo sangriento**

**si les agrado deje un review pls, eso me inspiraria mucho a seguir escribiendo**

**bueno nos leeomos pronto**


	3. se acerca lo sabroso jejeje xD

**hola holi hola**

**como están, ya se que me tarde, por cierto, edite el cap 2, y hay varios cambios, aci que si todavía no lo leen vallan ****rápido **

**bueno basta de palabrería, acá tienen el cap 3 **

* * *

><p>eran las 11 a.m., cerca de sugar cube corner se encontraba derpy paseando<p>

-psss psss derpy-llama un poni desde un callejón

-mm? quien es?-pregunto la visca

-soy yo fluttershy, ven tengo un muffin para ti-dijo fluttershy, lo que despertó el interés de derpy causando que esta se acercara.

-ven, mas cerca, lo hice especialmente para ti-dijo fluttershy agitando el muffin, haciendo que derpy se adentrara mas en el callejón, ya cerca de fluttershy.

-toma, es solo para ti-dijo fluttershy entregándole el muffin a derpy, la cual lo comió en el instante.

-grafciahs-dijo derpy con la boca llena

-de nada-dijo fluttershy mientras se le formaba una mirada diabólica, pobre derpy, todo parecía un simple gesto de amabilidad de parte de fluttershy, no sabia lo que pasaría segundos después, de repente derpy se desplomo en el suelo, empezó a temblar y a salir espuma de su boca, hasta que, luego de unos momentos se quedo quieta, tendida en el suelo.

-comida envenenada, el truco mas viejo jejeje- dijo bloody flutter, de pronto su cutie mark empezó a brillar hasta tomar la forma de un mango de cuchillo-ya casi tengo mi cutie mark, falta poco-

**mientras tanto en canterlot**

celestia estaba tomando el té cuando derrepente le llega una carta y la lee- querida princesa celestia le envió esta carta para notificarle que rarity, la portadora del elemento de la generosidad y fluttershy, la portadora del elemento de la amabilidad an sido secuestradas la noche anterior,ademas de varios indicios de homicidio, pido por favor que envié guardias a poniville- luego de leer esto la princesa escupió su té e inmediatamente mando guardias a poniville.

**devuelta en poniville, en la biblioteca.**

pinkie pie estaba llorando con su melena lacia, applejack estaba en la granja cuidando a applebloom, rainbow dash se había encerrado con scoot en su casa, twilight estaba super nerviosa, entonces llega shining armor- ¡twilight hermanita!, ¿estas bien?-dijo-SHINING!, que bueno que viniste, ¿donde están los guardias?- dijo twi- están afuera, y están armados hasta los pies por si ocurre algo-.

**mientras en el escondite de bloody flutter.**

-y estas comoda querida jeje-dijo B.F.

-fluttershy por favor amiga liberame- dijo rarity, en eso B.F. le clava una daga en el cuello, causando gran derrame de sangre y la muerte de rarity.

-ya te habia dicho que me llamo bloody flutter- dijo mientras el cuerpo se desangraba mas y mas, derrepente su cutie mark volvió a brillar y apareció la cuchilla pegada al mango- ya falta poco- dijo para luego empezar a afilar sus cuchillos.

continuara

* * *

><p><strong> un poco corto ¿no?, es que queria actualizar rapido para que sepan que sigo vivo xD, si te gusto deja tu review y recomiendame a tus amigos...te a hablaado djbrandonsan17 y te deseo buenas noches<strong>


End file.
